


【SD/spn女性群像】温切斯特先生的沙龙

by YUZHI_Abigail



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:27:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29923065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YUZHI_Abigail/pseuds/YUZHI_Abigail
Summary: Summary：时事专栏作家米×冒险小说作家丁，散漫无结构的小短篇，纽约姐妹会(?)沙龙的日常**史诗级OOC天堂欢迎您**其他：SD并不算主角历史架空，架空，架空；不是历史小说，历史时间/事件全部瞎扯，文中出现的事件/书籍/歌曲等不能用来推断时间线，不能深究；背景大致设定在一战后二战前的纽约（有够宽泛的，其实这个背景也不要深究，我真的纯瞎写）；我也不知道为什么要写这个，就是突然想写了；注释抄的维基百科（感谢互联网）。
Relationships: Castiel/Meg Masters, Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester





	【SD/spn女性群像】温切斯特先生的沙龙

****正文：****  
  
 ** **When you're sad and when you're lonely****  
当你悲伤，当你孤独  
 ** **And you haven't got a friend****  
你生无一友  
 ** **Just remember that death is not the end****  
请记住死亡不是终结  
 ** **And all that you held sacred****  
当你所崇敬的  
 ** **Falls down and does not mend****  
溃不成军  
 ** **Just remember that death is not the end****  
请记住死亡不是终结[[1]](http://mtslash.me/file:///D:/%E4%B8%AA%20%E4%BA%BA%20%E6%96%87%20%E4%BB%B6/%E4%B8%AA%E4%BA%BA/%E5%86%99%E4%BD%9C/spn/2020-3-8%20%E3%80%90SD%E3%80%91%E6%B8%A9%E5%88%87%E6%96%AF%E7%89%B9%E5%85%88%E7%94%9F%E7%9A%84%E6%B2%99%E9%BE%99.docx#_ftn1)

  
今日的女人处在什么样的地位？她们工作，但没有得到同等的报酬；她们战斗，却没有赢得相应的承认；她们尝试着走出既定的身份，却被嘲讽。美国的同胞们，难道你们忘了你们自己也曾从压迫中起身吗？她们是革命者。凡是说“到女人那里去，别忘了带上你的鞭子！”[[2]](http://mtslash.me/file:///D:/%E4%B8%AA%20%E4%BA%BA%20%E6%96%87%20%E4%BB%B6/%E4%B8%AA%E4%BA%BA/%E5%86%99%E4%BD%9C/spn/2020-3-8%20%E3%80%90SD%E3%80%91%E6%B8%A9%E5%88%87%E6%96%AF%E7%89%B9%E5%85%88%E7%94%9F%E7%9A%84%E6%B2%99%E9%BE%99.docx#_ftn2)的，小心，她们会把它夺过去做武器。

  
 ** ** _The New York Times_**** \- Sam Winchester

  
“Jody去哪儿了？她今天不来吗？”Charlie把雨伞挂在门口，走进来脱下了平底鞋，“我上次讲给他的故事还没说完呢！”她今天穿了一件毛呢短上衣和卡其色的宽松长裤，纽约三月的雨水没有毁了它们，反而用斑斑驳驳的湿痕为其增色不少。  
“Hi，Charlie，”Jo给她端来一杯威士忌，“还能去哪儿？又去搞宣传了，‘欧洲十几年前就有女警察了，得亏美国还是自由的国家。’”她挺起胸膛学着不在场的Jody来了一段。  
“哦当然啦，她永远闲不下来的。”Charlie欢快地接过了酒尝了一口，满眼的赞许，“哇哦，你们还真能弄来这东西，我已经喝腻了教堂里偷来的葡萄酒了。”[[3]](http://mtslash.me/file:///D:/%E4%B8%AA%20%E4%BA%BA%20%E6%96%87%20%E4%BB%B6/%E4%B8%AA%E4%BA%BA/%E5%86%99%E4%BD%9C/spn/2020-3-8%20%E3%80%90SD%E3%80%91%E6%B8%A9%E5%88%87%E6%96%AF%E7%89%B9%E5%85%88%E7%94%9F%E7%9A%84%E6%B2%99%E9%BE%99.docx#_ftn3)  
“还有那些喝起来像汽油的私酿酒。”Rowena一脸嫌弃地走过来，同时摇晃着她的酒杯——她执意要用高脚杯喝威士忌——欧洲风格的礼服衬得这句话十分优雅。  
“永不停止反抗，ladies。”Sam端着松饼从厨房走进来，“随便坐，Charlie，不要以为我们招待不周，上一盘松饼刚刚被Abaddon消灭完了。”  
“嘿！”Abaddon站起来想要反对这句“诽谤”，然后发现这其实只是“侮辱”，只好气势十足地矛头一转，“Meg也吃了不少！”  
“实在是非常成熟，Abaddon小姐。”Meg十分平静地回话，同时不动声色地从盘子里又顺了一块松饼。  
Charlie假装没看见她的小动作——相信其他人也一样——连珠炮一样说道：“谢啦，Sam，但Dean在哪儿？还有，Cass去哪儿了？没和你腻歪在一起吗Meg？”  
“哦，嘿，悠着点，一次一个问题记得吗？”Dean的喊话声从厨房传出来，“我正在做我的‘拿手好派’呢，你们就等着膜拜吧！——轮到你了，Meg。”  
“可怜的Cass正在和主编纠缠呢，”Meg说得不紧不慢，并且惊人地从容——鉴于她口里含着大量的松饼，“不然你以为Winchester兄弟那些‘让人惊掉下巴’的文章是怎么发表的。Metatron每次都说‘这是最后一次，叫你那两个朋友别想了’，每次最后一次又会变成下一次。”  
“To Castiel。”Charlie闻言带头举起酒杯，其他人也附和着凑到一起干杯。  
酒杯相碰的清脆声洒落在暖和的房间里。  
  
我一直为我的这匹黑马而骄傲，她毫不留情地踏过密苏里、堪萨斯，带我来到这沙漠的处女地上——莽莽黄沙之下可能藏着令人疯狂的黄金。她像一个女神，高傲地踏过她所辖的土地——当然也不会看到染血的脚印。  
“Medea小姐，你让我很生气。”我灰头土脸地在镇子里拦下这位迷人又让人恨的女子。  
“为什么呢？”她看上去毫不在意我的愤怒，这让我更加暴跳如雷。  
“你应该等我来解救你，而不是自己跑回来。难道你不信任我吗？难道我不值得信任吗？”  
“那么我不值得信任吗？我一定需要您这样‘强壮的男人’来拯救吗？我没有智慧，没有勇气，没有毅力吗？顺便提醒一下，先生，最先找到金子的恐怕是我。”她看上去那么漫不经心，像抓不住的沙子。  
“没有我的帮助你做不到的。”我 ** **认为**** 我说的句句属实。  
Medea没有回答，轻快地笑着骑马离去了。  
 ** ** _Top-Notch_**** ** ** _Magazine_**** \- _A Man Story_ \- Dean Winchester  
事实证明Dean的派确实值得他自夸，端上来没多久就被瓜分蚕食得一干二净，他只得为自己都还没吃上几口而心痛。Sam及时收走了一屋人手里的酒杯，免得他们晚上摇摇晃晃、醉醺醺地走回去。  
他们趁着酒兴谈天说地——谈别人会觉得异想天开的事，谈会引人侧目的事；谈在别处不敢说、说不清的事，当然，也会谈一些鸡毛蒜皮的日常琐事。  
“你们有谁有Lily[[4]](http://mtslash.me/file:///D:/%E4%B8%AA%20%E4%BA%BA%20%E6%96%87%20%E4%BB%B6/%E4%B8%AA%E4%BA%BA/%E5%86%99%E4%BD%9C/spn/2020-3-8%20%E3%80%90SD%E3%80%91%E6%B8%A9%E5%88%87%E6%96%AF%E7%89%B9%E5%85%88%E7%94%9F%E7%9A%84%E6%B2%99%E9%BE%99.docx#_ftn4)的消息吗？自从上次见面后就没听到她的消息了。”Sam探头过来问。  
Charlie回答道：“啊她现在很好，她有给我写信，说纽约不适合她，决定去别的地方碰碰运气。”  
“她有给 ** **你**** 写信。”Abaddon重复了这一句，重音狠狠地落在“ ** **你**** ”字上。  
“她有给你 ** **写信**** 。”Rowena也重复了一遍。  
“她 ** **有**** 给你写信。”Meg又重复了一边，语调听起来很暧昧。  
“ ** **她**** 有给你写信。”Sam觉得自己有必要掺和一脚。  
“Ok，okie，bitches， ** **她**** ， ** **有**** ，给 ** **我**** ， ** **写信**** ，好了吧？”Charlie无奈地翻了个白眼，“我有什么办法呢？连Marilyn Miller[[5]](http://mtslash.me/file:///D:/%E4%B8%AA%20%E4%BA%BA%20%E6%96%87%20%E4%BB%B6/%E4%B8%AA%E4%BA%BA/%E5%86%99%E4%BD%9C/spn/2020-3-8%20%E3%80%90SD%E3%80%91%E6%B8%A9%E5%88%87%E6%96%AF%E7%89%B9%E5%85%88%E7%94%9F%E7%9A%84%E6%B2%99%E9%BE%99.docx#_ftn5)都要给我写信。”  
  
Dean和Sam Winchester这对兄弟，一个写些低劣的冒险小说，一个搞些低劣的时事评论，净整些让人惊掉下巴的东西。现在的年轻人竟是看这样的东西长大的！那位年长的Winchester的小说技法上倒是可读，好歹比他乳臭未干的弟弟多活了几年。

  
 ** ** _The American Spectator_**** \- Alastair 

一派胡言！满纸荒唐！Sam Winchester毫无疑问是优秀的，近几年来最有洞察力的评论家，实在不该把他的天赋浪费在这样的文章上！  
 ****

 ** ** _The American Spectator_**** \- Azazel

  
“所以你的小说写得怎么样了？”Dean和Jo在一边闲聊。  
“就这样，我一直就这样写，”Jo笑着耸了耸肩，“你该问我出版情况怎么样——我先回答你：不怎样。没人愿意出版一个小姑娘写的书。”  
“Well，至少你发表在报刊上的那些短篇反响不错。”Dean知道说什么都不能安慰她，因为事实就是这么悲惨。  
“是啊，那些赞誉都是‘Joe’[[6]](http://mtslash.me/file:///D:/%E4%B8%AA%20%E4%BA%BA%20%E6%96%87%20%E4%BB%B6/%E4%B8%AA%E4%BA%BA/%E5%86%99%E4%BD%9C/spn/2020-3-8%20%E3%80%90SD%E3%80%91%E6%B8%A9%E5%88%87%E6%96%AF%E7%89%B9%E5%85%88%E7%94%9F%E7%9A%84%E6%B2%99%E9%BE%99.docx#_ftn6)的，”Jo苦笑着，“真希望有一天我可以用我自己的名字出版一本书……之前有人问我，为什么不也用一个男人的名字出版，让我父亲，或者Ash，或者随便哪个男人去和出版社商量试试看。”  
“但你不会，永远不会。”Dean说的是一个陈述句。  
“是啊，你了解我，”Jo看上去稍微开心了一点，“我母亲也这么说，‘这个世界上不需要再多一个Joe、Jonny、Joseph，或者Ell了’。”  
“但这个世界上只有一个Jo，”Sam从他正在写的什么东西里微笑着抬起头来，“永不停止反抗，不是吗？”  
“想都没想过，”Jo的笑容灿烂起来，“另外，你在旁边偷偷摸摸写什么？对我们说的话做间谍记录吗？”  
“是啊，我是一个居心叵测的间谍，要记录下你们的妙语连珠。”Sam从善如流。  
“喔哦，真是受宠若惊。”Charlie的注意力被吸引了过来，“你要拿来写小说吗？”  
Sam笑着拿笔戳了戳Dean的肩膀回答道：“保存珍贵的记忆而已，再说了，写小说是他的专长。”  
“得了吧，我可不想被他写进那些‘冒险小说’里面。”Meg的声音也缓缓溜进了讨论。  
“喔哦，我受伤了，”Dean装出一副大受打击的表情，“我不至于写得这么差劲吧？”  
Meg瘫在沙发上懒懒地回答：“大概不至于吧，但你们这些冒险小说作家总喜欢写、读者总喜欢看，小说里的姑娘们惨死，真是赚人热泪。我可不想死。”  
“是啊，”Charlie随声附和，她也不想放过任何可以出声呛人的机会，“要以自己的柔弱之躯爆发出圣洁的力量为保护前途一片光明的男主角而死，多么伟大的悲剧！”  
“或者勉强幸存下来，然后和男主角生儿育女，”Rowena说着顺手拿了个抱枕拿腔拿调地模仿起来，“哦我的孩子，我一生的挚爱，没有你我就不是一个完整的女人！”  
满屋的人都笑得前仰后合。  
Abaddon拿起桌上的水果刀比划了两下叹气道：“或者我更愿意做坏人，为了自己邪恶的事业而死都更好。”  
“如果有一天我们不再是附庸，我们也有自己的信仰，能为自己而死，该多好。”Jo从Abaddon手里接过刀，从盘子里插了个苹果吃。  
“会有这么一天的，”Sam的表情看起来很悲伤——这和女孩们的悲伤不一样，她们已经不得不习惯拿这一切开玩笑，“有一天你们、 ** **我们**** 不仅能为自己而死，也能为自己而活。”  
Dean点着头，或许心里在构思着再写一本讽刺这类“悲剧”的，“让人惊掉下巴”的文章。

  
先生，请原谅我冒昧的来信，但我被您的小说深深吸引了，以至于不写点什么没法平复我内心的起伏。  
请允许我这样说：您在故事中所呈现的一切，都和别人不一样。它那么真实，那么生动；您所写的女人，不像在其他男作家的小说中所看到的那样，而是让我感到深刻的共鸣，好像您就是在讲我的故事。  
先生（或许小姐要更合适？）我也是一个和您有着一样志向、一样遭遇的女人，或许您能够赏脸和我见一面。

 ** ** _致_**** ** ** _Joe_**** ** ** _先生(?)的信函_**** \- 一位崇拜您的女读者

  
“好了姑娘们，别在伤感了，”Rowena双手在面前摆出了一个暂停的姿势，“是不是到了我们读书的时间了？”  
“哦，当然！”Charlie一下子从沙发上跳了起来，“今天轮到谁抽签了？到我了吗？到我了吧！”  
“嘿冷静点‘急先锋’，”Dean把装有号签的礼帽递给她，“没人敢和你抢。”  
“Ok...”Charlie闭上眼在帽子里摸索着，“看看我运气怎样。”  
Sam接过她抽出的号签，展开瞅了一眼迅速叠上，然后故作神秘地挑起了眉毛。  
“C’mon，Sammy！”Dean从后面拍了一下他的屁股，“每次都来这一套，你还真是玩不腻。”  
“好了，好了，我不迈关子了！”Sam毫不客气地回击了他的屁股一下，“今天的书是伍尔夫的《达洛维夫人》。”  
Charlie欢呼起来，看上去对自己的运气十分满意。  
他们各自找了个舒适的位置窝在软塌塌的沙发上，轮换着坐到火炉旁的一把高脚凳上念书。纽约的三月份仍然有些寒气，下雪都是常有的事，壁炉里的火苗发出细碎的劈里啪啦的声音，像耳语。  
Sam首先坐上了那把交椅，伴随着火苗的窃窃私语不急不慢地读起来：  
“……钟声隆隆。先是提示音，音色悦耳，再是报时声，势如破竹。沉重的钟声在空中环绕，直至消逝。我们多傻呀，她寻思着，穿过了维多利亚大街。只有天知道，为什么人们如此热爱生活，如此看待她，甚至要虚构她，不懈地美化她，然后又粉碎她，从而创造出每时每刻的新鲜感来……”[[7]](http://mtslash.me/file:///D:/%E4%B8%AA%20%E4%BA%BA%20%E6%96%87%20%E4%BB%B6/%E4%B8%AA%E4%BA%BA/%E5%86%99%E4%BD%9C/spn/2020-3-8%20%E3%80%90SD%E3%80%91%E6%B8%A9%E5%88%87%E6%96%AF%E7%89%B9%E5%85%88%E7%94%9F%E7%9A%84%E6%B2%99%E9%BE%99.docx#_ftn7)  
  
 ** **Just remember that death isnot the end****  
请记住死亡不是终结  
 ** **When you're standing on thecrossroads****  
当你站在十字路口  
 ** **That you cannot comprehend****  
无所适从  
 ** **Just remember that death isnot the end****  
请记住，死亡不是终结  
 ** **And all your dreams havevanished****  
你所有的梦想都已破灭  
 ** **And you don't know what'sup the bend****  
却不知所谓  
 ** **Just remember that death isnot the end****  
请记住死亡不是终结  
  
正当他们读到Clarissa追着Peter来到楼梯口时，突然响起了敲门声。  
坐在椅子上的Jo停了下来，一屋子人都看向门口，一瞬间有点紧张。离门最近的Charlie走过去开了门，三月的冷风一下子灌进来，带着淅淅沥沥的雨声。  
门外站着的是Jody。淋了雨，脸上有些悲伤，喘着气。  
__发生什么了？__  
没有人问出口，他们知道这不会是什么好消息，好像沉默可以让事情推迟一点发生一样。  
雨声蔓延在屋子里。  
“她死了。”Jody最终打破了沉默。  
“她死了？”Charlie不可置信地复述道。  
“时候也到了。”Meg的声音很轻。  
“她死了，就在刚刚。”Jody再一次肯定了自己的消息。  
门一直开着，屋子里开始冷起来了。  
“先进来吧，Jody，”Sam再次打破了沉默，“我去给你拿条毛巾，弄点热的喝。”  
Jody走进来，带上门，把雨声关在了外面。  
她接着说：“她的病情恶化得很突然，当时在场的只有几个人。她在最后的几分钟一边朝天空伸出手臂，一边高呼‘我就要死了，可我还有那么多的事没有完成，可我就要死了’。我们很想安慰她，但没有人能做到。”  
Dean把Sam端来的热可可递到她手里，她紧紧握住了杯子。她身边的Charlie和Jo挪得离她近了些，把手放在她肩上。  
“过了一会儿她突然平静下来了，流着泪，艰难地看了一圈房间里的人；她说‘但死亡并不是终结，对吗？你们会继续我未竟的事业的，对吗，孩子们？’我们走过去，拥抱她，向她承诺。然后她停止了呼吸，脸上带着笑。”  
所有人都沉默着，被火苗的声音裹挟着，沉浸在悲伤中。  
“她是我们所有人的母亲，”Jo抬起头来，眼里还有泪水，但是目光坚定，“她让我看清了我们所处的世界，她带领我们反抗，她让我走上了这条路。”  
“她是对的，死亡并不是终结。”Sam点头。  
Dean紧接着说：“而我们要把她的路走下去。”  
“我们要把我们的路走下去。”Abaddon补充了一句。  
“To our mother！”Charlie微微举杯，这一次杯子里的是茶而不是酒。  
“To Mother.”  
玻璃杯相碰的声音回响在房间里。  
“所以我们应该把书继续读完吗？”Jody提议，而其他人表示赞同，Jo又坐回了椅子上。  
  
 ** **When the storm cloudsgather round you****  
当乌云笼罩了你  
 ** **And heavy rains descend****  
大雨倾盆  
 ** **Just remember that death isnot the end****  
请记住死亡不是终结  
 ** **And there's no-one there tocomfort you****  
无人安慰  
 ** **With a helping hand to lend****  
无人帮助  
 ** **Just remember that death isnot the end****  
请记住死亡不是终结  
  
纽约的雨停了，温切斯特先生家的沙龙也快要结束了。他们与彼此吻别，约定下次、下下次再见。  
“你们要来吗？明天的游行。”Charlie临走前问道，“你们是朋友，大家都很欢迎你们。”  
明天是3月8日。  
“不用了，”Sam笑着给了她一个拥抱，“我们和你们一起战斗，同时又不是一起；我们支持着你们，但明天是你们的节日。”  
“况且，”Dean走过来看了Sam一眼，“我们也有自己的仗要打。”  
“你是对的。”Charlie意味深长地点了点头，然后挥手作别，“Goodbye, bitches！”  
晚上入睡前Sam问躺在旁边的Dean说：“你觉得怎么样？”  
“开一家出版社吗？”Dean扭头看进他的眼睛，“这会很困难。”  
“但只要我们放手去做，我们总能想到办法的。”Sam立刻接上。  
Dean笑了：“不愧是我的Sammy。”  
“至少我们终于可以有一片可以畅所欲言的地方。”Sam撑起身子来给了他的兄弟一个吻，“晚安。”  
“晚安。”  
  
 ** **Just remember that death is not the end****  
请记住，死亡不是终结  
 ** **For the tree of life is growing****  
生命之树常青  
 ** **Where the spirit never dies****  
精神之火永存  
 ** **And the bright light of salvation****  
救赎之光  
 ** **Up in dark and empty skies****  
在黑暗并空旷的天空中  
 ** **When the cities are on fire****  
烈火中的城市  
 ** **With the burning flesh of men****  
人们的身体受着炙烤  
 ** **Just remember that death is not the end****  
请记住死亡不是终结  
  
 ** **【**** ** **END**** ** **】****  
  
[[1]](http://mtslash.me/file:///D:/%E4%B8%AA%20%E4%BA%BA%20%E6%96%87%20%E4%BB%B6/%E4%B8%AA%E4%BA%BA/%E5%86%99%E4%BD%9C/spn/2020-3-8%20%E3%80%90SD%E3%80%91%E6%B8%A9%E5%88%87%E6%96%AF%E7%89%B9%E5%85%88%E7%94%9F%E7%9A%84%E6%B2%99%E9%BE%99.docx#_ftnref1) __Death Is Not the End__ ，Bob Dylan 1988年的歌曲；Nick Cave在1996年的专辑 _ _Murder Ballads__ 中翻唱了这首歌，作为该专辑的结尾。歌词及翻译复制自网易云Nick Cave翻唱版本。  
  
[[2]](http://mtslash.me/file:///D:/%E4%B8%AA%20%E4%BA%BA%20%E6%96%87%20%E4%BB%B6/%E4%B8%AA%E4%BA%BA/%E5%86%99%E4%BD%9C/spn/2020-3-8%20%E3%80%90SD%E3%80%91%E6%B8%A9%E5%88%87%E6%96%AF%E7%89%B9%E5%85%88%E7%94%9F%E7%9A%84%E6%B2%99%E9%BE%99.docx#_ftnref2) 出自尼采《查特图斯特拉如是说》，这里只取字面意思。  
  
[[3]](http://mtslash.me/file:///D:/%E4%B8%AA%20%E4%BA%BA%20%E6%96%87%20%E4%BB%B6/%E4%B8%AA%E4%BA%BA/%E5%86%99%E4%BD%9C/spn/2020-3-8%20%E3%80%90SD%E3%80%91%E6%B8%A9%E5%88%87%E6%96%AF%E7%89%B9%E5%85%88%E7%94%9F%E7%9A%84%E6%B2%99%E9%BE%99.docx#_ftnref3) 1920年至1933年期间美国推行全国性禁酒，禁止酿造、运输和销售含酒精饮料，称为禁酒时期（Prohibition Era）。但同时允许宗教用的葡萄酒，并且这一时期私酿酒风气盛行。禁酒令的成效并不好，并且引起很多反对，所以后面Sam说“永不停止反抗”。  
  
[[4]](http://mtslash.me/file:///D:/%E4%B8%AA%20%E4%BA%BA%20%E6%96%87%20%E4%BB%B6/%E4%B8%AA%E4%BA%BA/%E5%86%99%E4%BD%9C/spn/2020-3-8%20%E3%80%90SD%E3%80%91%E6%B8%A9%E5%88%87%E6%96%AF%E7%89%B9%E5%85%88%E7%94%9F%E7%9A%84%E6%B2%99%E9%BE%99.docx#_ftnref4) Lily：S3E21中那位有异能（她触碰到的人会死去）的女同姐姐，在脱离队伍后第一个便当，我对此非常怨念 :(  
  
[[5]](http://mtslash.me/file:///D:/%E4%B8%AA%20%E4%BA%BA%20%E6%96%87%20%E4%BB%B6/%E4%B8%AA%E4%BA%BA/%E5%86%99%E4%BD%9C/spn/2020-3-8%20%E3%80%90SD%E3%80%91%E6%B8%A9%E5%88%87%E6%96%AF%E7%89%B9%E5%85%88%E7%94%9F%E7%9A%84%E6%B2%99%E9%BE%99.docx#_ftnref5) Marilyn Miller：20世纪20到30年代Broadway最著名的女明星。此系Charlie在开玩笑（其实我觉得完全合理，毕竟人家是泡过仙女的女人（？  
  
[[6]](http://mtslash.me/file:///D:/%E4%B8%AA%20%E4%BA%BA%20%E6%96%87%20%E4%BB%B6/%E4%B8%AA%E4%BA%BA/%E5%86%99%E4%BD%9C/spn/2020-3-8%20%E3%80%90SD%E3%80%91%E6%B8%A9%E5%88%87%E6%96%AF%E7%89%B9%E5%85%88%E7%94%9F%E7%9A%84%E6%B2%99%E9%BE%99.docx#_ftnref6) Joe，和后文的Joe、Jonny、Joseph、Ell都是男名。  
  
[[7]](http://mtslash.me/file:///D:/%E4%B8%AA%20%E4%BA%BA%20%E6%96%87%20%E4%BB%B6/%E4%B8%AA%E4%BA%BA/%E5%86%99%E4%BD%9C/spn/2020-3-8%20%E3%80%90SD%E3%80%91%E6%B8%A9%E5%88%87%E6%96%AF%E7%89%B9%E5%85%88%E7%94%9F%E7%9A%84%E6%B2%99%E9%BE%99.docx#_ftnref7) 《达洛维夫人（Mrs. Dalloway）》是弗吉尼亚·伍尔夫（Virginia Woolf）于1925年发布的长篇意识流小说，具有强烈的女性主义色彩。引文引自第二章，陕西师范大学出版社，姜向明译本。  
  



End file.
